In searching for object of lust
by heredia
Summary: Zack is closed gay from small town.When he moved into Midgar he decide to use this opportunity and started looking for some guy with whom he would able to fulfill his homosexual needs


Pairing: Zack/Kadaj

Zack had grown up in a hole named Gongaga, that was very bad and dangerous place with high statistics of crimes and amount of gangs, i did not like the people of his town but he had to behave like them so though i was not leader i wasn't an outsider either.

Sometimes he fucked some girls though he didn't like them but he haven't big choice. He fucked them only in ass and mouth, saying that it`s because he didn't want they get pregnant because if parents found out that he made child while being child himself they would beat shit out of him. Partly it was true but he also never touched cunt because while he fucked them in ass and mouth he was able to imagine some guy instead of them.

He had sad lonely life of closed gay from dangerous small town. Finally his mother managed to move into Midgar it was relief and happiness for Zack to come into such a big town besides, it`s gave him hope to finally get some untraditional relationships with guys without the danger of being taunted, beaten, raped or killed for once.- So on his first day in school he was busy with thoughts about who in his class would be suitable to fulfill his sexual preference more than by thoughts about future long and difficult studying.

The black bald guy and some skinny redhead, of course,did not attract him because they reminded him of guys from his previous home, the other redhead (Genesis)seemed okay but Zack don't like that type, - those guys most likely straights and although they acted like stereotypical homosexual it`s only because of certain snobbish temper, - that type wasn't suit too, he cannot even be friend with Zack.

Then he looked to the white haired guy. That guy was too small and girlish for Zack`s liking but somehow he found him interesting and thought that maybe with him he could satisfy his homosexual desires.

He started to get to know that guy with unusual name, Kadaj. Zack had never heard that name before but he liked it and thought that it`s name suited his new friend. He tried to find out if Kadaj was ready for homosexuality but Kadaj did not recognise his implications and never showed any sexual interest in the same gender or interest for sex at all.

It was hard to earned Kadaj`s trust as he did not have friends, even with Genesis he didn't interact even though they had similar personalities. Zack tried to get his trust by molesting him with questions about studying, he disturbed Kadaj with and without reasons, and Kadaj answered everything patiently, believing that I was really interested in the answers, the boy did not notice his eyes full of lustful desire, he did not notice that Zack asked him questions too often, that he always sat too close to him, that he caressed his knees, that he smelled his hair, Kadaj was easy to distracted and when he talked about school subjects he did not notice the strange behavior of Zack.

One day they were sitting face to face in library. Table was so slim that if the two people sat face to face at that table they could touch each other with knees even if they sit normally but of course, Zack purposely started rub his balls against Kadaj`s knees and as always asked him questions about studying. Kadaj believed that Zack was really interested and so answered.

Zack did not listen, he just watched those moving lips and imagined how those lips would suck his dick. He unzipped his pants and started jerking off through underwear but didn't quicken his pace because he was afraid that Kadaj would notice. He let go of his dick, closed pants and take Kadaj`s hand, he almost was ready for ask him but suddenly the bell rang.

Zack`s expression sour and disappointed . Kadaj thought it was because Zack was too interested in their conversation, he was glade that someone interested so he offered for Zack to come home with him so they could continue to talk. Zack was glade. On the way home, Kadaj told Zack that he lived with three older brothers Sephiroth, Loz and Yazoo.

Yazoo suffered from depression and in case to easy his mental pain he cutted his arms and drink whiskey. Sephiroth and Loz often get in fights with some people and one time was catched by parents when they fucked school slut named Tifa (sorry Tifa`s fans, but just remember that movies about high school and you will saw that Tifa has appearance and behavior of school sluts from that movies. I guess it`s exactly the reason she has so many fans).

So all three had tensed relationships with parents and prefered to be with their friends so they were not at home often. His parents worked in some medical institute so they came home only in the evening: almost all day they were absent. Zack decided that it was a good opportunity, so he was excited when Kadaj invite him in his place – in place without annoying parents and overprotective psychotic brothers around.

They walked close to each other. Zack felt the urge to hold Kadaj`s hand but of course, although Midgar was not so dangerous like Gongaga, they were better not do it cause homophobics are everywhere and Kadaj would not understand. Zack was not so upset by this, not now when they were on their way to Kadaj`s home where there was not anyone in.

Zack seriously planned to rape Kadaj because he was sure that this eternal virgin who thought only about studying would not let him willingly have sex. Zack wanted to fulfilled his covered homosexual needs for so very long that he was tensed and too eager to fulfill his desires for care about morals.

When they came into his house. Kadaj talked with him for a long time, just like always, he was talkative about his favorite subjects and was happy that he had found someone who listened. But Zack only pretended that he was interested into this intellectual talk when he actually wanted some other things.

Zack was getting impatient, he did not pay much attention to Kadaj`s talk, only nodded in agreement when Kadaj asked him if he is understood and if he is interested.

Moments later, Zack gave Kadaj compliments, said that he was beautiful and that he liked him from the start.

The surprised and awkward look on Kadaj`s face amused Zack and aroused him even more. He grabbed Kadaj, placed him onto the bed, pressed him with his own body and started kissing him on the lips, neck and nose.

At first Kadaj was too shocked to resist but when Zack started try to put hand into his underwear Kadaj started resist frantically and desperately. Zack was stronger but it was uncomfortable to keep hold of Kadaj`s hands and besides Kadaj kicked painfully. To get himself into a more comfortable position, Zack lowered himself down but Kadaj freed his hand and hit Zack in the eye.

The sharp pain angered Zack and he slapped Kadaj`s face. With several slaps his anger faded and his mind get cleared as he remembered his visit to the doctor, the unpleasant feeling when someone tried to get into your ass and besides, he felt regret for ruining Kadaj`s trust like this. He released Kadaj, walked to the door and, without look away, asked him to close door after him. He felt disgusting, not disappointed, not ashamed just disgusting.

Zack`s POV

From that day Kadaj started avoiding me, between lessons he kept with other classmates that he did not interact with before, and he would not let me closer than 10 foot of him.

I missed Kadaj. I`m stop studying and goes onto lessons only to suffer from that Kadaj ignore me. As much Kadaj ignored me as much i wanted him. I need to touch him again.

I get opportunity to do this –Kadaj despised algebra and always late on it. While i`m used to late on all objects and algebra wasn't exception.

I`m go on stair and saw that Kadaj goes to bathroom, i`m follow him, closed door and said: "hello"

Kadaj said: "fuck off"

Then i`m in calm tone, though felt nervousness, asked about forgiveness, said that i`m felt regret, that i`m just can`t help and that he wanted to fix their friendship. But, of course, i lied.

Kadaj calmed, still with untrustful expression and began explain that he is straight and that he didn't want have sex with me.

I`m understand that to get contact in this moment i need to be persistent and bold but without physical force. Now when Kadaj knew that i`m gay who wants him was point to convince him. I`m didn't know if Kadaj would agree but decide to try anyway.

Carefully, i`m started assured him that it`s worth to try one time for be sure if he wanted it or not. That i`m myself not always knew about my own orientation. That no one would know if we would did something, then i`m embraced Kadaj and kissed him.

Kadaj didn't kiss me back and was unsure but didn't resist. I was glade, i unzipped Kadaj`s pants, stand onto knees and started sucked.

Kadaj breathed heavily and didn't looked down. I`m swallowed sperm, gave one last lick to penis and stand up.

It was in time because old charwoman burst into bathroom and said: "Smoked again! Didn't you have anything else to do. Go to…"she trailed noticing that Kadaj zipped his pants "… on to lesson."

We didn't need to be asked again and come out, guiding by her stare.

It was too late for going to lesson so we decide go to our houses. On this time apart from each other of course but I thought it would be fixed soon we will be friends again and maybe something more.

He asked me why I did this I didn't know what answered so I decide let it go and just said see you tomorrow

But tomorrow he came with his father, nasty and creepy-looking aged man, - to take papers for he would move into other school.

I sure I was the one who made him did this decision and i`m not regret. - I admitted that with time I became cold to people and it wasn't because of my past in criminal town. - I didn't know why it was like this I just didn't dwell on it much.

Later I saw him in supermarket, he was seller. He didn't recognize me.


End file.
